


Pizza, Penne Arrabiata and a Baby!

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: “I gotta make the most of it, you know.” Bucky catches himself talking to the baby again who is looking at him puzzled with the half breadstick crushed in her hand.“Jesus Christ this is my lowest point. Talking to a baby," he mutters to himself. "I hit rock bottom for sure.”





	Pizza, Penne Arrabiata and a Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my niece.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

 

Bucky rubs his hands nervously as he waits for his date.

Blind date to be exact. 

He suppresses the shudder that runs through him. He's never been lucky in love and he's in his mid thirties now. He wants to settle down and finally have a serious, meaningful and loving relationship. 

Blind dating is the wrong way to go about it. But his friend felt he needed to try it. And maybe it'll work. He has nothing to lose.

His friend Tony has set him up with someone who, according to him, is hilarious and a knock out.

Bucky has chosen the place himself and he was adamant to stick to it. It's perfect. Not too intimate and not too loud. It's a restaurant with a bar. A family place too. 

He's already seated in a booth. The U-shaped booth next to him is full of people. Loud and joyful but not rowdy.

And the food is great. Best Italian he's ever had.

“James? James Barnes?”

Bucky looks up and smiles. His blind date is here. He could tell it's him because no one knows his name here. He also looks way too overdressed for this kind of place. Bucky now feels kind of awkward with his casual t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket. He's also handsome, skinny and…  


So not Bucky’s type. Physically.

But he disregards that fact immediately. He's not shallow or anything and he's willing to try and give this a chance.

“Mark! Hi!” He gets up and shakes the guy’s hand. 

“Wow. When Tony said you were handsome, he should've said sexy AF!” And he winks.

Bucky chuckles and is a little bit surprised with the forwardness. 

“Thanks,” he says and sits back down. “And you don't look bad yourself.”

The waitress comes with the menus.

They get the pleasantries out of the way and are about to get to know each other when the waitress comes back to ask for their drinks. After she leaves, his date picks up the menu to look at the food options. 

Bucky offers, “The pizza here is amazing and the best dish is penne arrabiata and-”

“I'm ordering a salad. Can't have Italian,” Mark says, scanning the menu.

Bucky sits back at that and mutters, “Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think-”

“It's okay, maybe I'll wait for the dessert later,” and he actually wiggles his eyebrows at Bucky.

The message is very clear and Bucky feels a bit annoyed that this guy practically thinks he's already 'got' Bucky and that he’ll be invited over later.

Bucky gives him a strained smile. “How about we see where this goes first?”

“Sure!”

Mark spends the next hour talking nonstop about himself and it all involves him bitching about his job.

_ What was it again?  _

And then he keeps interrupting Bucky whenever he tries to steer the conversation to something more substantial.

The waitress comes and Mark excuses himself. Bucky orders himself pizza because he won't starve himself. He needs energy if he wants to keep up with this guy. 

Mark comes back and slides in the booth. Bucky looks at him and decides to maybe start over and give the guy another chance. Mark seems to be looking for a fling or a hookup and Bucky wants to indirectly tell him that he's not looking for that at all. 

_ I'm gonna kill Tony _ .

Yet, as soon as Bucky looks up, he finds this little baby looking his way. An actual baby, right behind Mark’s head. She wasn’t there before and the surprise brightens Bucky's mood. She seems to be around a year old. 

With her dark hair and one hair clip in the middle that seems to be lost in her curls, she keeps looking at Bucky like he's a puzzle. 

Bucky smiles in spite of himself. She seems to be standing on the booth, right next to her maybe-father whose blond head and broad shoulders are the only things visible. 

But right after Bucky smiles and waves her way, she tries to climb over and across to Mark’s side of the booth. Bucky chuckles when she fails and looks at it like it's offending her.

“What's so funny?” Mark asks, confused.

Bucky points out. “There's a cute baby behind you who-”

“Eww where?” And he looks behind him, shrinking away when the baby looks innocently his way.

And that's where Bucky draws the line.

He's done with his own attempt trying to salvage this.

The whole point of Bucky wanting to settle down is to have kids. He loves them! Wants to be a dad so bad. He has many nieces, nephews and god-children and his sister always calls him “Super Manny.”

“Behind you,” Bucky says flatly.

Mark flinches like he's been burned and then slides away, making the baby look at him in confusion and wonder. 

“Can we switch?” He whispers to Bucky.

And that does it.

“How about we end this instead?” Bucky says, drinking from his wine glass.

“Excuse me?”

Bucky motions with his hand between them. He knows he's not even sugarcoating it but he's had enough. Why bother when it's clear he himself won't let it go anywhere outside the perimeters of this restaurant? 

“This. I’m sorry but I don't think it's gonna work.”

Mark looks at him in shock then huffs. “Wow.”

And Bucky feels slightly bad at how he went about it and says, “Listen, I’m sorry but-”

“Not even for a good fuck? My place?” Mark wiggles his brows again.

Bucky is horrified since the baby is listening to them (even though she’s not going to understand him but Bucky is offended on her behalf and on her father’s.). 

“No, thanks,” he says. “And I’d like to eat alone please.”

The guy gives him the stink eye and Bucky probably deserves it.

“You’re old anyway,” he throws Bucky’s way before sliding out of the booth and storming out.

Bucky hangs his head low and is at a loss for words when he hears…

“Bub?”

Bucky looks up, frowning, and sees the little baby looking at him, trying to hand him a half garlic breadstick.

He throws his head back laughing. “Aren't you the cutest. So considerate.”

“Bub?” She stretches her hand hard, wanting Bucky to take the breadstick.

“For me?”

“Bub.”

He shakes his head. “No, thank you. You're kind, little one, but I'm waiting for my pizza. Which reminds me that I should have the penne arrabiata…”

And he calls the waitress and does just that.

“I gotta make the most of it, you know.” Bucky catches himself talking to the baby again who is looking at him puzzled with the half breadstick crushed in her hand.

“Jesus Christ this is my lowest point. Talking to a baby," he mutters to himself. "I hit rock bottom for sure.”  


His pizza order comes and as he's about to eat a slice of it, the baby talks to him. Or tries to.

“Baba?”

When he looks up, the baby giggles and then tries to clap. The breadstick falls on the booth where his previous date was sitting. The baby stops laughing all together and leans over, trying to see where the bread went.

“Oh, you dropped it? I'll get it for you, sweetheart.” Bucky leaves his slice in his plate, wipes his hands on the napkin before getting up and crouching down to get the bread that's sitting on the leather seat. 

Once he gets it, he wipes it with the napkin and sits on the booth right where Mark was. He turns and is close to the baby, making her get cross-eyed a bit, and Bucky chuckles. 

“Here you go,” he whispers. 

She goes to grab it from his hand but then reaches for Bucky’s long hair instead. 

It's at that precise moment that her father, Bucky again assumes, turns around. And finally Bucky puts a face to that blond head.

And what a face.

Bucky’s too engrossed and enchanted that it takes him a second to realize that the guy is looking back at him in confusion and then in intense suspicion.

_ Right, he sees me feeding his baby girl. _

“Uh… your kid dropped this. I was trying to…”

The baby actually saves the day by taking the bread from his hand and bumping it against Bucky’s mouth. 

Hard.

“Izzy!” The guy says in shock.

The baby giggles and does it again, Bucky closes his eyes and tastes the garlic right on his lips.

“Izzy, stop,” and he pulls her away.

The baby waves her arms around. “Boo. Boo.”

“No, not food. He doesn't want any.” 

Bucky chuckles and grabs a napkin, wiping his mouth. “It's fine.”

“I'm so sorry. She's not usually like this.”

“It's fine. She's adorable.”

Bucky watches as the whole table are watching him now. Another two pairs of eyes are watching him, one suspicious and the other amused.

The father is busy trying to settle his daughter back to the corner of the booth and Bucky feels stupid staring, so he gets up and goes back to his seat. 

“Penne arrabiata!”

Bucky flinches at the loud voice of the waitress. He gives her a strained smile as he sits back in his seat.

“Thanks.”

He's not heard as she dashes quickly to serve others. He looks at his food and feels awkward about it. He can literally feel the eyes of the table across him. 

_ God, they think I'm a creep. _

He groans and shoves some pasta in his mouth followed by pizza. He's gonna choke and that's fine. Just to escape the horror. 

And that's when the blond beauty gets up and walks toward Bucky. 

Bucky swallows his food and it burns his throat.  _ Fuck _ . 

He grabs his water and takes huge gulps.

_ He's probably gonna call the cops on me or something or...punch me? Jesus those biceps. _

“Hi, sorry to bother you...”

Bucky looks up and tries not to cough.

The guy looks embarrassed. He's rubbing his hands on his pants before speaking. “I'm sorry about my daughter…”

_ Yup, it’s her father _ and Bucky goes back to hating his luck.

“I truly apologize,” the guy continues. “I mean because of her, you had to change your seat-”

“Oh no, no, no. It's fine. This is where I was sitting actually. That,” and Bucky points at the seat of Mark. “That's my date’s.”

“Oh,” the guy looks surprised and then red in the face. “Oh, then...God I'm ruining your night-”

“No, it's okay. He left. I mean we did  _ not _ click…”

And then he shuts his mouth, realizing that he's saying too much and the guy didn't even ask for any sort of info about Bucky’s dating life.

The beautiful man rubs the back of his neck, probably feeling awkward. “Okay.”

“Ba ba..”

Bucky watches as the little baby girl is walking slowly toward them, minding her steps.

“Hey Izzy,” the guy says, crouching and reaching for her. “Come to daddy, come on.”

The little baby actually evades her father’s outstretched arms and she turns, heading straight for Bucky’s knee. Her fat little palms pat his knee and his heart melts. 

“Hello Izzy, nice to meet you." He extends his hand and she holds his fingers. 

He chuckles and looks up to see her father looking astonished. 

“She usually doesn’t take well to strangers,” he says, shaking his head at his daughter.

“Well, it’s my honor to have been an exception,” and he couldn’t help but ruffle her hair. Her dark curls are soft. “Nice to meet you, Izzy.”

“I’m Steve.”

Bucky looks up and sees the hand extended his way. He shakes it. “Bucky.”

Steve smiles at him and then reaches for his daughter. “Come on, Izzy. Let’s go. Bucky wants to have his dinner in peace.”

Izzy clings to Bucky’s leg and pats his knee insistently. “Ba ba ba…”

Bucky chuckles. “You wanna join me?”

“Come on Izzy.” Steve takes her hand and goes to pick her up but she wails and Bucky wants to hide away.

Steve actually leaves her be. “Okay. Okay...we’ll stay if you want.”

The guy looks flustered and embarrassed. Bucky decides to spare him. “You mind if I pick her up? She can sit next to me.”

Steve looks back at his table and then back at Bucky’s. 

Again, Bucky decides to spare him. “Or I can walk her back to your table?”

Steve shakes his head. “No, no. I can’t take you from-”

“It’s totally fine,” Bucky says as he rubs the little baby’s back. 

She’s still patting his knee, so he picks her up and puts her next to him. “How about now?”

She doesn’t even listen to him and climbs him until she’s standing up on the leather seat. Then she loops her small arm- or tries to-around his shoulder and peers at his dinner plate. She can't balance herself yet, so Bucky has to hold her back so she won’t fall.

“What kind of bribe did you offer my daughter?” Steve asks, laughing slightly.

Bucky laughs and shrugs. “She’s just kind. She probably saw that I was alone and decided to offer her company.” Then he looks at her pretty little face. “Yes you did, didn’t you little one?”

She pats his shoulder and he knows that she probably wants some of his food.

“Boo boo…”

Bucky looks up at Steve. “Can I give her a little piece of pizza bread? The crust I mean or…?”

Steve rubs the back of his neck and then shakes his head. He has this strange expression on his face that turns from wonder to anguish in an instant. “No, she's already fed...but I gotta take her. This isn’t right. You’re-”

“It’s fine, I swear. I love kids.”

“Yeah, but...Sorry. I’m so sorry. Come on, Izzy.” Steve does take her or tries to at least but she actually clings to Bucky’s t-shirt and Steve looks frustrated and a bit upset.

Bucky motions for him to sit down. “How about you sit down for a bit? She’ll lose interest and then go back with you.”

Steve puts his hands on his hips and looks at his daughter and then at Bucky and then the whole table. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

“Come on,” Bucky coaxes. “I've got pizza I can share?”

Steve chuckles and then slides in the booth, sitting in front of him.

_ God, he's gorgeous.  _

“I'll just humor her  _ and  _ you for five minutes and then we’re leaving. You hear me Izzy?”

The little baby ignores him and pats Bucky’s cheek and then looks at his face to point at his food. “Boo boo…”

“Food? Okay.” Bucky goes to give her before blushing and looking at Steve. “Is it okay if I…”

“She likes the crust only. She's gonna munch on them.”

Bucky looks at the baby who's mumbling nonsense next to his ear. “A girl after my heart. That's the best part of a pizza.”

Steve chuckles their way and Izzy quickly takes the crust Bucky offers her. Then she proceeds to feed him.

Bucky giggles. “No, it’s okay. This one is yours, sweetheart.”

“Boo boo…”

“Izzy,” Steve says, sighing but smiling too. “He doesn’t want food. You eat it. Go on, sweetie.”

She literally looks between them before lowering herself to sit next to Bucky. Plastered is the word and Bucky doesn’t know what in the world he did to deserve such cuteness dumped on him on this disastrous blind date night. 

“Are you sure you’re not some sort of a sorcerer?” 

“I think it's the other way around, man,” Bucky says as he looks down at the little one who's very invested in Bucky’s leather jacket which is now covered in garlic.

“Your daughter is a little thief. Stole my heart the second she looked my way.” And he looks up to see Steve gazing at him in a way that makes his skin flush. 

“I'm a bit...flabbergasted…” Steve points at the little one. “She's never done this.”

Bucky chuckles before noticing that the people at Steve's table are starting to give him looks: questioning and suspicious looks. He also notices how restless Steve is and how at unease he is.

So Bucky wipes his hands on his jeans before standing up. “Come on Izzy.”

And she goes with him without hesitation. Steve quickly springs up, apparently ready to apologize again and Bucky carries the little one in one arm and waves Steve off with the other. “I think if I walk you to your table, she’ll go willingly…don't want to ruin your evening.”

Steve is bug-eyed now. “We’re the ones who ruined yours. You haven't finished your dinner yet.”

Bucky gives him a genuine smile. “It's alright.”

As soon as they approach Steve’s table, which is a couple of steps away, Bucky holds his breath in anticipation.

“So this is why you disappeared, darling. Wooing someone as handsome as this young man,” the older woman says.

“Ma!”

Bucky smiles, and tries not to blush but he can feel his cheeks reddening. “Actually, she was way ahead of him.” He looks at Izzy in his arms who’s fascinated with his hair. 

Steve rubs his face and Bucky is quietly pleased with the flustered look on his face. 

“Izzy kinda hijacked him and his dinner,” Steve explains as he moves to let Bucky sit first. 

Bucky doesn’t want to be in the middle but the baby is getting hyper so he slides inside, settling Izzy on the space next to him and then Steve slides in. She refuses to sit and is standing between them. There’s warmth in the company and Bucky still can’t believe how this night turned out to be. 

“Oh God, your food.” Steve jumps and goes to carry both, his bowl of pasta and tray of pizza. Bucky flushes to the roots of his hair which is still tangled in Izzy’s fat garlic-stained palm. 

“No, it’s…” 

It’s too late and his food is set right in front of him. 

“So…” Steve sounds breathless and Bucky doesn't know why. There's barely a distance between the two booths. “Everyone, this is Bucky. Bucky this is my best friend Sam and my ma Sarah.”

Apparently during their mission to take back Izzy to her family’s table, Bucky’s glove showed a bit of his metal wrist. He raises his hand in a wave. “Hi. Sorry for crashing your dinner.”

“Don’t. Please.” Steve struggles to look at the table but is looking nervous all of a sudden. “Izzy did.”

“Who is the best crasher ever to be honest,” Bucky says and without thinking, he takes off the glove and wiggles his metal fingers at her. She immediately sits down and lets go of the already squished breadstick, eyes wide with interest and awe.

“Stark industries?”

Bucky whips his head up and finds Steve’s friend, Sam, looking his way. A kind smile on his face. There aren't a lot of people who are aware of the new Stark prosthetics program.

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Thanks for your service,” Sam says.

Bucky can feel all eyes on him and he doesn't resent the sentiment for drawing attention. So he just nods.

There's a look of recognition now in Steve’s face that turns to admiration.  


“I uh…” Sam starts. “Or we work with them. The VA. He’s been contacting us, wanting to work with us and he’s also a pain in the ass.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Don’t I know it. I work for the guy. And he's also a friend of mine.”

Sam laughs. “I'm sorry to hear that. I once had a phone call with him and I think he was still rambling when I hung up. It was a really long call and I had to go.”

Bucky guffaws. “This is the best. Thanks for doing that because I suffer from that all the time. But I can't risk hanging up on him. He'd show up at my place and I'd rather he didn't.”

At that moment, Izzy just giggles and stands, wanting to climb Bucky.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Steve says pulling her his way to sit on his lap. 

She finally goes with her father but Bucky feels her fingers tugging at his metal hand. So, he just starts tapping his metal fingers on the table right in front of her. She giggles and starts hitting it with her breadstick.

“Izzy! Oh my God. What's gotten into you tonight?” Steve looks so horrified Bucky starts laughing.

“Oh God, your face. Dude, it's fine.”

Sam gets up. "Alright people. I gotta head out. Big day tomorrow."

He kisses Steve's mom before giving Steve a big hug. "See you."

"See ya, Sam. Let me know how it goes."

"Will do." Then Sam extends his hand to Bucky who takes it. "Nice meeting you."

Bucky smiles. "Same here."

Once Sam is out of the restaurant, Steve's mother stands up. 

“Alright, darling. It’s time for me to head home too,” Sarah says as she pulls her purse, clutching it in her hand. 

Steve looks disappointed but nervous at the same time. “Oh ma, can’t you wait for a bit longer?”

“Honey,” she kisses his forehead. “I gotta run some errands early in the morning with my friend Susan.”

Steve stands up to hug her. “And here I thought we could steal you for a sleepover.”

“Maybe I could’ve been swayed but not tonight since you may have some other kind of company.” And to Bucky’s surprise and Steve’s mortification, she winks his way.

“Ma! Jesus!” Steve hisses and covers his mortified face. 

Bucky laughs because at least now he knows that there is some sort of a chance. That his mother won’t joke that way if he didn't swing his way. 

“Come here, little munchkin,” Sarah says. 

Izzy actually reaches for her grandma and the latter picks her up and kisses her all over. Then she turns to Steve. “I'll see you early morning as usual.”

“Alright ma,” Steve murmurs, cheeks still pink.

Bucky then stands up when she reaches for him. She actually gives him a side hug. 

“It was nice meeting you, Bucky.”

“Likewise, ma’am.”

She cups his cheek and he waits for her to say something but thankfully he's spared when Izzy stretches her arms for him. 

Sarah hands her over to him.

“It must be more than that pretty face of yours,” she says and pats the spot right on his heart. “This must be so good for her to latch on to you like that.”

She winks before kissing her son again and leaving. 

Steve isn’t looking at him, ears and whole face is red. 

Bucky decides to help him save face and says, “Come on, sit down. Finish your food at least.”

“You know very well that the only food on this table is yours.” Steve sits in front of him instead. 

“I know and it's embarrassing.”

Steve looks horrified. “Oh, I didn't mean… I'm sorry, I-”

“Steve! Oh my God...You do realize that from the moment we met, which was around an hour ago, all you talked about is how sorry you are. I'm sure you have more interesting things to say. Your vocabulary must be richer than that.”

Steve opens his mouth and closes it at a loss for words. Bucky winks at him before patting Izzy’s tummy gently. “Aside from having the best little girl ever, I'm sure you can tell me more about yourself.”

Steve leans back, demeanor relaxed. A wide smile decorates his face.  


_ Finally _ .

“I'm a PT. Physical therapist. For kids.”

“Ugh!” Bucky hangs his head low for a second. When he lifts it up, Steve is frowning his way.

“What?”

“So basically you’re an angel,” Bucky says, enjoying the blush blooming in Steve’s cheeks.

“Hardly.”

“Please…Like father, like daughter, right Izzy?” Bucky asks the little one who is enjoying tangling her sticky fingers in his hair. She’s still refusing to sit down and Bucky will probably allow her that all night if she wants.

“Her mother certainly doesn’t think so. She thinks Izzy is more her than me...which I agree with to be honest. And maybe that's why we didn't work. ”

_Oh_.

“You and her mother…”

“We’re divorced. I got the best part of the deal.” And he gazes at his daughter lovingly.

“Oh...you mean…” and Bucky covers her ears. “Her mom doesn’t-”

“She travels a lot for her work so...she thought it’s best that Izzy stays with me full time. She does visit, don’t get me wrong. She’s a great mom...but sometimes I feel guilty, you know.”

“Don’t be.”

“Bucky..." Steve sighs before he chuckles a bit. "You don’t even know me.”

“I can tell...I’ve got a good read on people.”

“Like how you read your date?” Steve shoots back before he blushes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Bucky laughs. “Don’t be. And you’re wrong. I _did_ read him right and knew he wasn’t my type the moment I saw him but I thought I’d give it a try. It was a blind date after all.”

“I…” Steve shakes his head. “I find it...never mind.”

“No, what is it?”

Steve waves his hand around. “It's just hard to believe that a guy like you would resort to blind dates to find someone.”

“A guy like me?” Bucky smirks.

“You know…”

“I actually don't. I can't read minds.” And he feels Izzy’s hand playing with the button on his jacket. 

“You know, great looking, and great with the kids and has a great personality…”

“Do you know any other word beside great?”

Steve face-palms and Bucky relishes in that. He laughs also as Izzy holds his metal finger and guides it to his nose. 

They both laugh at what she's trying to do. 

“At least she still has my side, thanks sweetheart,” Steve says to his daughter across the table.

 

The night continues like this. Them talking about everything and anything. He finds out that they have a lot in common. People start leaving and the place gets quieter. Izzy is sleepy next to Bucky so Steve changes his seat and comes to sit next to them, his daughter tucked between them. 

When it's only them and another couple, they call it a night and when Bucky goes to pay for his own dinner, he finds that it’s already paid.

By Steve. 

“You’re kidding me?” Bucky asks, astounded.

Steve shrugs as he picks up a sleeping Izzy to rest her head on his shoulder. “It’s bad enough that we hijacked you from your dinner.”

“You can’t just-”

“It’s done. Come on…”

Bucky gives up at the determined look on Steve's face, throws a generous tip for the waitress and then walks out behind Steve. Once they’re outside, Steve pauses near the entrance of the restaurant and Bucky shuffles his feet but keeps smiling stupidly Steve’s way. He feels good about this night. It’s been a lovely night. Great food and greater company.

“So, Bucky…”

Bucky perks up, straightens up. “Yeah?”

Steve sways a bit to comfort his baby after she fusses a bit and he start patting her back gently. “I was wondering...I mean...if it’s not too strange or too forward-I  mean-I don’t think it’s weird or anything but sometimes people think I’m too formal and awkward but-anyway, I was wondering if you’d wanna go out for a cup of coffee or something?”

Bucky smirks his way, raising an eyebrow, amused. 

Steve mistakes that for rejection, turns red and blurts, “Or as friends. I'm okay with that too. You're awesome and-”

“Definitely not as friends,” Bucky says, cocking his head to the side.

To say Steve’s face is surprised  is an understatement. 

Bucky chuckles and decides to surprise him again. “I was gonna ask you anyway, but you beat me to it.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s voice croaks in disbelief.

_ This guy. _

Bucky nods his head and then extends his hand. “Give me your phone.”

Steve looks really confused and Bucky laughs heartily and explains, “To put my number in, dork.”

“Oh…” and he gets it out of his pocket and hands it over. 

Bucky puts his number in and gives himself a missed call. “There.” And he hands it back.

“Thank you, Bucky. Truly.”

“For what?” Bucky’s brows are slightly furrowed at the sentiment.

“For saying yes...Usually, no one likes to...you know...go out with me, knowing I have…” and he nods his head toward his daughter.

Bucky sighs. “Well, hate to break it to you pal but your daughter is the reason I like you." And he sticks his tongue out. 

Steve laughs and then stops quickly, suddenly fearing he woke his daughter up. Bucky steps closer, chuckling. 

He steps too close and kisses the top head of Izzy. And then after a split second of hesitation, he steps even closer and kisses Steve’s cheek softly. Once he pulls away, he doesn’t step back. Their eyes hold contact for what feels like forever, before Bucky closes his eyes and kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

He stays there and Steve doesn't move. All he does is stand there, breathing heavily as Bucky invades his space by not really moving anywhere.

"I'm glad I went on this blind date," Bucky whispers against Steve's chin. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have met."

Steve sighs and his other hand reaches for Bucky's hip. "I'm glad my daughter was nosy."

And that does it. They both break out in laughter. 

"Just so you know," Bucky says quietly. "Your daughter is the only reason I'm giving you a chance."

Steve raises his brow. "Really?"

Bucky smirks. "Yup. I'm a sucker for kids."

"You know what? I was gonna invite you to go with us to the park for her playdate but now...I'm not so sure."

Bucky jabs his finger in Steve's chest. "If you don't, I'll send Tony your way. And let him talk your ear off."

Steve raises one hand. "I take it back."

It's silent for few seconds before Bucky reaches for Steve's hand, holding it.

Steve squeezes it like a promise of some sort which makes Bucky's heart beat like crazy.

Then Bucky lets go and starts walking backwards, already missing the warmth. "Can't wait to see you, Steve."

Steve mouths, "Tomorrow?"

Bucky smiles and mouths back, "Tomorrow."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I love kids? :P
> 
> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.


End file.
